dreams through the sky
by queenclara
Summary: ...


**this wasn't set out to be for Alice in wonderland, i just had to pick a category but it can represent Alice's madness and the darker side to the story in her mind**

* * *

 **x**

she cried out... a pain that erupted from deep within, finally breaking free of the asylum inside her, arising from the gilded cage of her ribs... free.

it's like a tornado, with the power to devour everything within its waking path, yet there was nothing but silence,

slow... slow... it's like the ability to focus on every small detail... every breath... movement... down to the last millisecond... the world moves on in its hastily way, the stern, bitter and stiff-necked arrogance..

invisible...?

there was sadness in her hollow eyes, her dark innocent emerald green eyes... from time to time you would see a slight glint of true happiness shining over her eyes shielding her from the hell which was about to arise, it was a rare sight now, not seen by those, who never took the time to notice, it became lost...

Why are they all so blind? so oblivious encloaked by their own pleasures.. that there obnoxios unseeing eyes blind them from reality, blinding their souls.

Crisp dry leaves fall, tenderly finding their place on the dull ground below, as would tears cascade down her flushed cheeks... they crumple to the ground in their final resting place, ready to rot and decay as the world moves on.

Why is it like this?

A maddened world, dead eyes filled with greed, lust, possessiond, a illusion of power..

Inoccence is corupt...

Hope?

* * *

Time seems to still, yet the hands on the clock seems to whirl past proliferatingly ... will it stop, just enough for me to make sense of it all... trapped within time our minds still...slow... our minds are helpless now

Left behind...

Falling...

...falling..

The dark abyss waits belown trying to envelope me... to take another inoccent mind... so full of possibilities. winding out of the shadows below its wirey spindly like hands eerily winding their way up ready to grasp me... its suffocating ... trying to drag me down to the hell below... am I not ALREADY THERE?!

clinging on... so small... fragile.

Nails scraping the illuminous metallic walls that are enclosed around me ..

Engulfed within the darkness that has cloaded my mind... time to grow up.

Sharp. decayed and roting , thin metal like claws , pressing down on my soft flesh, blood pools to the surface as ting holes now peirce my delicate soft skin.

why is it so hard to distinguish the posion flowing within my vein's?

arising onto my pale, porcelain.. untouched skin.

falling

...falling ... help!

lost down the rabbit hole, the madness is beginning. THE ILLUSION IS FADING!... f a Di Ng ...am i CRaZy?!

Reality shifts... blurred

biological? ...Phscicilogical?

Disconnected... Lost.

* * *

no...please...no..

but my cries don't matter.

"we can't have them here anymore..."

.

.

..."temporary"

.

H E L L

* * *

.

a room aging with time.. how many people have slept within these same walls? the dust covered furniture.. this bleck new reality oppressively trying to rip open my sanity.. as like a shattered glass would surely start to crumble and by piece after piece fall to the ground below without any hope of repair... but caged like the bird. the egals soar above the satisfaction gleaming off their decitful. lying eyes. Oh how i could rip their wings off... tear their freedom off. mutilate their foul , vulger bodies...

see? there's madness in my eyes too now

i will not be controlled any longer

i will not be controlled any longer

i will not be controlled any longer

i will not be controlled any longer

i will not be controlled any longer

i will not be controlled any longer

NO MORE

the innocent flower alight, burning... burning ...burning

time to watch you all burn too

.

.

this obscure new world warping into place in a twisted way...

the fairytales lost, the wonder and magic... fading.. no.

.

.

.

BE STILL

my restless soul

.

.

.

.

* * *

For a while i was lost... afraid

but by the dawn of a new horizon, possibility shines through this bleak world... light filters in endless spectrums between us, the most beautiful sight to behold . as we look afar to our future... you led me by the hand...

Soaring at the sky...

What once was memories...

Became dreams, through the sky... a feeling of peace, overwhelmed with love...

Like a sun through a cloudy day... or a sunset making the clouds pink...

free from darkness. please, don't let go.


End file.
